Dreams
by xXxThornOfTheRosexXx
Summary: Gilbert's nightmares come to a pause as he welcomes the embrace of a long lost friend. Jack/Gilbert ONE SHOT. Newly edited!


Dreams

Gilbert stared blankly into the fire place, watching the flames lick their way over the logs, turning them to ash. Why? Why must he keep thinking about this? Jack was Oz. Oz Oz Oz... He _loved_ Oz. He would _die_ for Oz. But, ever since then... Jack was who he had been thinking about. He did not want to remember what it had been like to be separated from Jack. He did not want to remember those times at all.

Jack's touch had been so warm, so gentle. His words had been soothing, kind.

With a frustrated groan Gilbert let his head fall back so that he was now staring at the ceiling. He covered his eyes with his hands and heaved a heavy sigh. "Jack..."

He was glad that for once Oz had decided to go to bed early. He would never have to see him like this.

***

_Wind..._

It swept his bangs across his forehead.

_Cherry blossoms... _

They filled the air with their almost sickeningly sweet scent.

_A voice..._

"Hello again, Gilbert." Gilbert turned around. There, looking at him calmly, stood-

"J-Jack!"

He took a step back, eyes wide with surprise. Not a thing had changed since he had last seen the Hero. Then again, not even time itself can touch the dead.

Gilbert took in his surroundings. He... No. _They _were in a room, the sun streaming through the glassless windows, basking everything in a warm glow. Behind Jack was a four-poster bed which supported heavy looking bed curtains.

How had he gotten here? He had been sitting in front of the fire. He had closed his eyes just for a moment....

There was only one thing that would make sense. It almost caused him pain to say what had to be said next.

"This is a dream, isn't it?"

Jack smiled sadly and nodded. "I thought your nightmares had gone on long enough."

"Nightmares are easier to wake up from." What was he saying? He was talking about dreams, while he was dreaming, and Jack was here and this was probably going to turn into-

_That gentle touch…_

Yes. He was feeling that now. Jack's hand was resting on his cheek, which was growing steadily warmer. He did not remember seeing Jack get up and come over to stand before him.

"Why am I here, Jack?" Gilbert asked. Stupid question. It was a dream. A dream: a series of images, ideas, emotions, and sensations occurring involuntarily in the mind during certain stages of sleep. How many times had he told himself that when he had woken up from a nightmare that made him want to pull the trigger and end it all?

Jack chuckled and bumped his forehead against Gilbert's.

_Oz's eyes..._

They were looking back at him, sparkling emeralds.

"Am I not allowed to want to spend more time with an old friend?"

Gilbert looked away, his face growing hotter and hotter as the seconds wore on. Again, he remembered. He remembered what it had been like when he was a child, when he was with Vincent, with Jack. Those times ranged from heaven and hell, but when he was with Jack, it was heaven. He remembered the gentle, calming words that were spoken to him at night when he was so afraid of the dark. He remembered those lips that visited him when he was in a sleep-like state. It was like they were not even real, but he felt them. He felt them as they covered his own in such a way that he wold never forget. And then there had been more touch, more gentle caresses.... They had felt so real...

The Nightray's eyes widened in surprise. The feeling was _too_ real...

It was actually happening.

Gilbert watched as a hand moved slowly up and across his chest. It was working its way down his body until it stopped right above his belt buckle. He felt the heat that was spreading across his face work its way down his neck. He should have pulled away, taken another step back... But he did not. Instead of doing what would have been the sensible thing to to, he whimpered softly and bit his lip. From somewhere close to his ear, he heard Jack laugh quietly.

"Some things never change, huh Gil?"

Gilbert swallowed his response as Jack put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled his lips to his own in a warm, loving kiss. The raven melted into the doves touch and kissed back.

He allowed the other to steer him in the direction of the bed. Gilbert let out another whimper as the kiss was broken when Jack pushed him lightly backwards - tipping him over so that he was sprawled on the bed, face up. Again he heard Jack chuckle and again he felt warm lips capture his, a warm body being draped over him. The hand that had been toying with the buttons of his shirt undid them, and Gilbert shivered slightly as cold air hit his chest. Jack's lips moved downward to suck lightly on the smooth skin of Gilbert's neck. Gilbert gave another shudder and wrapped his arms around Jack, tangling his fingers into soft yellow locks.

"Do you remember, Gil?"

Gilbert felt Jack's soft lips move against his neck as he spoke. "Do you remember when you were so small and so innocent?"

_Innocence…_ That word described Gilbert once, but not in the sense that Jack was talking about. He had been innocent when he had no memories of his past. When he had been living with Oz. But even then, it had been false innocence.

"In-innocent?" Gilbert mumbled. Jack leaned up and pressed another kiss on his lips. It was gentle, but teasing, leaving Gilbert wanting more.

Jack smiled as he pinned Gilbert's arms to the bed on either side of his head, lacing their glove-covered fingers together. He nodded. "It was raining when you first crawled into my lap. You used to just _hate_ thunderstorms."

Gilbert tore his eyes away, blushing. Of course he had to bring _that_ up. He still didn't like thunderstorms. Oz used to tease him all the time when they were little, but that still did not stop him from offering Gilbert a place in his bed so that he would not have to be alone.

Jack's emerald eyes contained a playful, child-like glint to them. It sent a sort of chill down his spine to know that this man was Oz…

_No._

_Oz will always be himself... There is no other...  
_

He let out a low moan when he felt Jack run his tongue along the shell of his ear. He shuddered as warm breath unevenly tickle his skin as Jack chuckled softly. Probably because of Gilbert's reaction.

Gilbert gasped when he felt the blond thrust his hips against him, their steadily growing arousals rubbing against each other. Jack moved downward, trailing his lips lightly down Gilbert's skin. He pushed aside the open flap of Gilbert shirt and licked a sensitive nub. Gilbert hissed in pleasure, hands burring themselves in blond locks. Jack's tongue was positively torturing the bud, while his free hand went to the other to twirl it between his fingers, pulling at it gently every now and then.

"Hah… ahh~" He moaned, grinding his teeth as he tried to keep quiet. What Jack was going was... _Thrilling._ It felt weird, but at the same time _so good. _

_Don't stop. _

Jack raised his eyes to look at Gilbert. Already they were dark and clouded with lust. He crashed his lips against Gilbert's. Gilbert was surprised by the sudden force, but all was swept clean from his mind when Jack's hips ground against his own, harder than before. He dug his nails into Jack's back. He was thankful that the hero's mouth was covering his own in such a way so that his degrading, pathetic moans were stifled. Gilbert felt Jack's hands slowly sliding down his body. He traced his finger lightly along his hips. Gilbert to shift slightly underneath him and let out another moan.

"Jack…" Gilbert broke the kiss and rested his hands on Jack's shoulders. "Jack, please…" His pants were becoming tight, his body was so hot...

He wanted to go further, to feel more - to see what exactly Jack was offering him.

It did not matter that Gil was really had no control over the situation; it would not have felt right if it had been the other way around. But still, there was some small part of him that wanted this time to be the first. That part wanted to see Jack in his place; half naked and blushing, barley managing to gather his thoughts enough to beg for more…

Jack smirked, and moved down to ravage Gilbert's already kiss swollen lips. In the same instant, he undid the buckle holding Gilbert's pants up and slid the annoying article of clothing off his legs to land in a heap on the floor.

Gilbert's breath came in heavy gasps now, the red tinge to his face was getting darker, his breath coming in short gasps.

Jack ran his tongue up Gilbert's neck only to stop at Gilbert's ear. "Still so cute, Gil." He whispered. Gilbert whined softly in embarrassment. "Sh-shut it." He mumbled. Jack merely laughed kissed him, softer than before. Again that image of Jack flashed through his mind...

_Now's my chance._ It simply would not do that Gilbert was the only one nude here. Much to Jack's surprise and to Gilbert's satisfaction, he flipped them over so that he, Gilbert, was on top of Jack. He broke the kiss , and looked down at Jack. He was smiling up at him in the same gentle way as always. Gilbert's lips found the blond's neck, and they latched onto the smooth skin, nipping and licking as nervous fingers slid Jack's coat off his shoulders and undid the button's of his shirt. He felt Jack's arm's wrap around him.

Gilbert kissed his way down his chest, stopping to lick his navel. He was surprised how steady his hands had become, how sure of himself he was.

_Only with Jack…_

Gilbert felt Jack's erection pressing against its confinements and into his neck. He looked up at Jack, and could not help but smirk; the hero's flawless face was flushed, his chest heaving slightly as he bit his lip to keep himself quiet. Green met gold, and Jack smiled down at him.

"I can remember when you had no idea what you were doing, and look at you now…" He leaned forward and kissed Gilbert's forehead. "So much older and leading the way."

_Damnit. _Even flushed and panting underneath him, Jack still managed to make Gilbert blush. He hid his face while he busied himself with undoing Jack's pants, his fingers brushing ever so slightly against him. Jack leaned back and watched Gilbert through half lidded eyes, his breath coming in short, uneven breaths.

But that was not enough for Gilbert. That little part of him that had forced him to do this in the first place had taken over completely. He was getting to the point now where he _needed_ to see this man blush, to hear him calling, no.. _screaming_ his name.

Jack let out a soft hiss as cold air hit his sensitive skin. Gilbert's feelings of being invincible were slightly dampered when he realized he had very little idea of what to do. Tentatively he stuck his tongue out and ran it quickly across the head of Jack's erection, earning a small gasp from Jack. Encouraged, he wrapped his fingers around the base and eased his lips onto it, sliding it slowly until it almost hit the back of his throat; all the while working his tongue along the bottom.

"Ha.. Nehh~" Jack moaned, burring his fingers into Gilbert's dark hair and pressing downward. "Giil~"

Gilbert inwardly smirked. A painful, pleasure filled jolt ran through his own erection, which was, like Jack's, already dripping with pre-cum. He started to bob his head, slowly, hoping to get the hang of it _and_ torture Jack to know end in the process.

Jack's back hit the mattress. He squeezed his eyes closed, the flush on his face spreading lower down his body. Sweat was beginning to form on his brow. With an unsteady hand, he helped Gilbert move his mouth up and down over him. "Th-that's it, Gil…" He crocked.

Gil wrapped his arms around Jack's thighs, teasing his inner thighs with the tips of his fingers. He loved the sounds Jack was making. He loved the fact that _he_ was giving the other so much bliss..

He felt his head being pushed backward by the same hand which had just been helping him along. He looked up at Jack in a dazed, questioning sort of way.

"Eh?"

Jack was sitting up, spine bent in a slouch, his eyes as clouded as Gilbert's. He chuckled softly at the expressing on Gilbert's face.

_The way his chest was heaving made him all the more beautiful to behold._

He cupped the raven's chin in his hand, and pulled his face upward so that their lips could meet. Tongues ran along each other, tasting, feeling, creasing. Jack pulled Gilbert up by the arms to sit up in his lap without breaking the kiss, his fingers tracing gently over Gilbert's chest.

Gilbert broke the kiss, looking at Jack through half lidded eyes, lips parted slightly as he panted. Slowly, Jack reached up and placed the tips of his fingers against Gilbert's bottom lip.

Gilbert's heart was pounding. He knew what came next. They were both painfully hard and wanted relief. He could feel heat starting to pool in his lower stomach when he felt those soft fingers against his lip. Eyes closed in concentration, he wrapped his tongue around those fingers (there were three) and drew them into his mouth. He heard Jack moan as if from a distance. He felt Jack's member rubbing slick against his opening, but he was not ready, not yet. He should have felt nervous, but he did not.

_Maybe it's because I know it's a dream, and it's Jack… _A dream… He shook that thought from his mind. It was happening now, that was all that mattered. And he was with Jack, the man he loved and wanted to protect.

Jack watched Gilbert's actions through hazy eyes. When he thought he was going to come was when he pulled his fingers away and slid one down to press lightly against Gilbert's entrance. He waited for the okay from Gilbert before continuing.

Gilbert's breath hitched, and he bit his lip, not sure what to expect. He nodded, willing Jack to continue.

Jack buried his face against Gilbert's neck as he slid one finger past the tight ring of muscles until he was as deep as it would go. Gilbert let out a low whine, digging his nails into Jack's back. His body shuddered at the intrusion, but it did not quite hurt.... not yet.

Jack's finger curled at the joint, and Gilbert let out a hiss as he clung to Jack tighter.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"Mhm. Keep… going…"

Jack wrapped an arm around Gilbert's waist as he slowly moved his finger in and out of Gilbert, keeping the same steady rhythm. It was hard to do; Gilbert was just _so tight_…

Jack entered another finger, making scissoring motions in order to stretch Gilbert out more. He hoped he was not hurting the other too much.

Again Gilbert let out a low whine as he tightened his grip on Jack's shoulders. It was uncomfortable almost to the point of pain. Every now and then Jack would jab deeper into him and he would wince. He tried to catch his breath, to relax so as to make it easier on himself and his...

_My... my lover._

The fingers went deeper into him than they, had been, and brushed across a place that made him forget his pain. He let out a loud gasp and pleasure shot up his spine. "Jack!" Jack's fingers moved, quicker this time. Again and again that spot was hit, and Gilbert's mind went completely blank from the pleasure of it. He thrust downward to meet the fingers, desperately wanting more while not even realized that Jack had added the third and final finger.

Then, Jack was pulling out, away from him. Gilbert whimpered at the loss.

_Come back_

Jack's hands encircled Gilbert's hips, and adjusted them so that his entrance was poised right above his weeping erection. Jack moved his face forward and kissed Gilbert, hoping to distract him when he helped him lowed himself down his length.

Gilbert's breath chocked him on its way out of his mouth. He let out a strangled cry. It felt as though his insides were being torn and he was sure he was bleeding.

He knew there had to be some pleasure in this. Some part of him knew that this was only the beginning; that the pain would stop.

"Jack… Please… It hurts…" Gilbert squeezed his eyes shut against the tears that threatened to fall.

Jack kissed Gilbert's face softly; rubbing his back and shoulders in a way that he hoped was soothing. His hands moved downward to gently massage Gilbert's hips. He wanted to move, the tight heat that was surrounding him was _so good_… He wanted more.

It took a few moments for Gilbert to gather his thoughts enough to look at Jack. Emerald eyes were dull with lust.

_At least he's enjoying this._

Gilbert kissed Jack and slowly moved his hips upward. His legs were shaky, and would not support his weight for very long before he came crashing down onto Jack's lap, letting out a yelp.

Quickly, Jack caught Gilbert up in his arms to steady him.

"Shhh…" He murmured in Gilbert's ear as he moved his arms down to wrap around Gilbert's waist, gently lifting him up, and then easing him back down.

As this went on, Gilbert clung to Jack, trying to relax his muscles enough to accept Jack's length that was penetrating him deeper and deeper each time he was moved. With a sudden, involuntary jerk of his hips, Gilbert's body twitched, his muscles spamming as pleasure coursed through him. Again he let out a strangled cry, clinging to Jack as he thrust his hips downward.

"Jack…" He whined. He needed that spot to be hit again. It was a feeling that he could not identify; just calling it pleasure would be an understatement.

Jack's eyes widened slightly when he felt Gilbert's entrance contract around him even tighter. Gilbert's cry was music to his ears. Oh how he wanted to hear _more._

Taking a firm hold of Gilbert's hips, he rolled them over so that he was on top of Gilbert. Lacing their fingers together, he bit down onto Gilbert's neck as he started to pound into that wonderfully tight heat.

Faster… Harder…Gilbert's begs and pleas for more only intensified. Je pulled his mouth away from the mark on Gilbert's neck only to crash his mouth against his in a sloppy kiss. Gilbert's head was being pushed back into the mattress as his body was being engulfed by the pleasure of being rammed into.

"J-jack…" He managed to gasp. "Jack, I'm… Haaa~!" He could not finish the sentence, the feeling was too great.

"Me, too." He heard Jack whisper.

Jack gave one final thrust, his body going ridged as he released his hot seed into Gilbert. Gilbert let out a load moan, and he too came over the edge.

They lay there, panting. For how long they did not know. Gilbert was only slightly aware that Jack had slid out of him and was now showering his face in kisses.

"Jack…" He said in a horse whisper. Jack hummed as he smiled, placing a passionate kiss on Gilbert's lips. Gilbert closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and kissed him back with all the strength he had left.

_Another familiar voice._

"Gil?"

Jack broke the kiss and looked up. Gilbert did, too. It seemed to be coming from high above, and was growing steadily louder as things around them seemed to blur.

"Oz?"

Jack's gaze met his again, and he smiled. "Your master is calling for you. Go to him." He kissed Gilbert's forehead. "Through him, I am with you. Go." Jack's image was like the rest of the room now, out of focus and darkening.

Gilbert was being shaken awake by small hands. "Gil! Time to wake up!" He opened his eyes and saw Jack smiling down at him. No. Not Jack. Oz.

_A dream…_ Just a dream. Gilbert sat up and smiled at Oz. He loved Oz. He loved Jack. Break would say that he had some sort of fetish for bratty blonds.

His eyes widened when he felt how rough and scratchy and… sticky his bed sheets were. Oz noticed this too and smiled snidely at Gilbert. "What have _you_ been dreaming about?"

"Huh? What? Nothing!" Gilbert said a little too quickly. Oz's grin only spread.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really!" Hs voice cracked. How embarrassing. He threw a pillow at Oz, who was laughing at him now. "Get out of here so I can get dressed!"

Oz continued to laugh. His face was suddenly inches away from his own, and Gilbert froze.

_The same eyes…_ Beautifully green and shinning with mischief. Then, Oz leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Gilbert's mind went completely blank.

_What did he just…?_

"Y-young master…?" He was staring at Oz with a look of disbelief. Oz just grinned and walked to the door, calling over his shoulder as he left. "Get dressed and come downstairs, Break's waiting for us!"

Gilbert stared at the doorway were Oz had just been standing. Oz… Had just… Kissed him…? He let out a frustrated groan and buried his face in the blankets. This was going to be a weird day, he could already tell.

He made a mental note to change the sheets after he got back from where ever they were been sent to today as he managed to get to his feet. His rubbed his lower back as he made his way to the closet to retrieve his usual outfit. He was feeling so sore…

Pulling on his pants, shirt, and coat, he went over to the mirror to check himself. He was in mid-reach for his hat when he froze. Standing there, behind him, was Jack. Smiling like always he walked forward and wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning in to nuzzle his face against his neck. Gilbert froze. He saw this, but all he felt was as if a warm breeze had wafted over him. He dared not turn around; he did not want to ruin the moment.

"Jack?" He whispered.

Jack's smile grew as he silently put a finger to his lips. As Gilbert watched, his image seemed to slowly fade away. Jack's final move was to kiss the impressively sized hicky on the side of Gilbert's neck that he himself had made before disappearing completely. Only Gilbert's reflection smiled back at him as he covered the mark with his hand. He closed his eyes and for the first time in a while, felt completely and totally at peace.

**A/N:**

**My first one-shot has been edited. I know it used to be really short and really, really fast,**

**but I hope this is better. **

**Please, as always, tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is allowed!**

**~Thorn of the Rose**


End file.
